


Learning

by InsaneJul



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Body Worship (sorta), Demisexual Character, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: After spending some intimate time with Firo, Ennis gets curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh. Smutty. More like making out, but whatever. I just like this pairing, it deserves more love, and Ennis is a sweetie just learning how to be her own person.

            It’s late at night and Ennis still struggles to sleep, even after all this time. She has been sleeping in Firo’s bed as of late, which makes her feel somewhat safer. He is part of her, after all. Czes has been kind enough not to comment, even though Firo _knows_ he knows about it. That kid knows _everything_ , and it’s hard not to be a little terrified of him, no matter how much you might love him—which they can’t help but do.

            But he loves Ennis too. She slept in his bed for a week and only two days ago did he gain the courage to touch her. Curled up facing the wall, she looked so lonely. So he reached forward, gently placing a hand on her arm. After all these years, she has warmed to his touch. She leaned into him and he pulled her close. He can’t pretend that holding her isn’t the sweetest thing that he’s ever felt.

            It’s been a few days, and Ennis hasn’t told him if she keeps coming around for any reason other than plain old company. He could live with that—he could—he’d just like to know. Sometimes, it’s as if she can read his mind, and she mutters, “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

            “You live here, Ennis.”

            “I know that. I mean, with you. Right here. In your…room. I know I didn’t…ask.”

            He can almost feel her blush, and he’s grateful her face is buried in his shoulder, so she can’t see his. “You know, you can do whatever you want. You don’t have to ask. I trust you.”

            She lifts her face up to his and says, “Then…I won’t have to ask to do this.”

            Firo furrows his brow and is about to respond when her lips brush his very, very lightly. He draws in a breath; parts his lips just slightly to let her know it’s okay. When she kisses him again, a little more boldly this time, he returns it just enough. Her hands curl into the fabric of his shirt and hold him in place, kissing him fully but carefully. Ennis’s touch is cautious, calculated. Firo wishes he could say the same, but he has wished for this for so long, he sighs and wraps his arms around her as best he can in this position; her lips are so soft and sweet and he doesn’t want to frighten her off so he tries to control his breath and keep everything slow.

            Her hands slip down his chest until she’s playing with the hem of his shirt, and when they slide ever so innocently underneath the fabric, he can’t hold back a quiet moan. Ennis draws back immediately, completely extricating herself from him.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

            “No, no, Ennis. You didn’t hurt me or nothin’. It, um, I didn’t mean to. But it was good—it felt good. That’s what it meant.”

            “Oh,” she contemplates this for a moment, then moves closer again, this time pulling his shirt upward.

            “You, uh…what are you doing?”

            “Learning.”

            Something about the way she says it, or the innocent curiosity he knows is behind it, makes him melt. He nods and allows it, lifting his arms up so she can remove the article and drop it on the floor behind him.

            Her fingertips, light as a feather, trace down his chest, seeking out old scars, the testaments to his lost mortality. She fingers each one, memorizing the shape of knife wounds, old bruises that never healed properly, childhood mistakes. Firo watches her inspect him, holding his breath and silently hoping she never takes her hands off him. Ennis’s eyes are so focused and intense, like she is searching for long-hidden answers to ancient riddles somewhere in his skin. He hopes she finds them. Instead, she finds something more interesting.

            An old stab wound, starting in his lower stomach and trailing down his hip, catches her eye. She can only see part of it, though, and as she follows the thin line down with her fingers, her hands begin to slip beneath the waistband of his pants, seeking sight of the full injury. Firo draws in a sharp breath in shock, her touch suddenly feeling much less innocent. He knows it hasn’t really changed, but something in him has been activated and he’d prefer not to deal with it right now.

            Just as before, she immediately pulls her hands from his skin and looks up at him quizzically, searching for what she’s done wrong. “I’m sorry,” she says again.

            “I just think…maybe some things should be…what are you doing?” he cannot finish his thought because she has sat up and started unbuttoning the old dress shirt of his she’d been wearing.

            “I’m not being fair,” she clarifies, undoing the buttons down her stomach and he’s trying so hard not to look. “You can’t learn anything like this.”

            “I don’t…I don’t need to. It’s okay, Ennis, you don’t owe me anything, you don’t owe me this…”

            “Of course not,” she agrees. “I’d like to…if it’s all right with you.”

            He can only nod in response, and by now she’s finished with the garment, but doesn’t remove it. Her hands are touching the separated fabric, like she’s about to pull it off, but she hasn’t. Her face is slowly turning red. He grabs her hands. “Really, Ennis. It’s okay. If you’re not sure…”

            “I’m sure,” she lifts her eyes to his. “Just a little…nervous, is all.”

            “That’s okay. It’s okay,” he reassures her, and sits up enough to kiss her mouth again, gently as he can, trying to show her that he won’t hurt her. He would never. His thumbs rub the strip of exposed skin at her chest, and she sighs, then moves her hands aside ever so slightly, giving permission. Firo kisses her again, a little more deeply this time, and slips his hands beneath the shirt onto her collarbone. Very slowly, he pushes it off from her shoulders. She shifts and moves her arms around so the shirt can come off completely, and drops it. Her arms reach up to wrap around his neck, and the feeling of her bare skin against his draws out another moan from him. This time, she responds by pressing closer and gently scraping her teeth along his bottom lip. His hands slide down her sides and tighten around her hips. She smiles and hums contentedly, pleased at his reaction, which only makes him want more.

            “Hey…Ennis…” he manages to pull away from her to get the words out. She leans away from him to look him full in the face.

            “What is it?”

            “Where…where are you going with this? I mean, you’ve never even kissed me before, and now…” his eyes wander, against his will, down her neck and below her collarbone…

            “I don’t…I don’t know,” she admits, blushing again under his gaze. “I only wanted to see. You make me so curious sometimes. And now I’m here, I don’t know where else to go, but I don’t want to stop either.”

            He takes hold of her arms. “What do you want?”

            She shakes her head, hesitant, then glances down. “I want to see that scar.”

            Firo blinks in surprise, but he can’t deny her this. It’s just such an honest request. “Okay. You can see it.”

            Ennis keeps her eyes on his to make sure it’s all right as her fingers run down the raised skin once more, this time pulling down on his pants to see the entire thing, stopping only at the top of his thigh. Once she feels that she has reached the end, she looks down at it, and her breath catches.

            “This was a serious injury.”

            “Yeah,” he laughs a little breathlessly. “Put me in the hospital for a little while, actually.”

            He lets her trace it up and down a few times, trying not to have any kind of physical reaction to her touch. Then, her hand moves lower. He gasps, unable to curb the shock at her (unintentional) audacity.

            This is another unfamiliar sound, so she stops. “Are you all right?”

            “You, uh…you _are_ aware of what you’re pretty damn close to, right?”

            She raises an eyebrow.

            “Seriously. Where are you goin’ with this?”

            “Anywhere, I suppose.”

            It’s his turn to raise his eyebrows.

            “I just…I have lived with you for so long. I know so much about you, and I care about you—“ she cuts herself off, takes a breath, and continues. “I wanted to know everything. I know it sounds silly, but for some reason I couldn’t stop thinking about—“

            He interrupts her. “It’s not silly. I think I understand. Are you sayin’…are you saying you’re attracted to me?”

            She looks away. “I’m not sure.”

            “Then…”

            “I just want to keep going. Until you tell me to stop. Is that all right?”

            He looks into her eyes, hoping she can perceive any part of what he’s feeling. “I won’t tell you to.”

            “Well, I’ll stop whenever you want, I mean.”

            “I don’t want you to.”

            She isn’t meeting his eyes anymore. “I have the utmost respect for you. You are my closest friend, even including Isaac and Miria, and Czes, and I won’t do anything you don’t want…you’ve already humored me enough.”

            “Ennis, I don’t think you understand.”

            “Explain it to me then.”

            “I _want_ you to. I _want_ you to touch me. I _want_ to learn everythin’ about you, like you wanted to do with me. I don’t _ever_ want you to stop. Just…I just _want you,_ all right? _Please,_ if this is something you want… _don’t stop_.”

            Her eyes light up then, with something akin to gratefulness and intrigue. She leans in toward him, but before kissing him again, she pulls up short and says, “You will tell me, if…”

            “God, Ennis, _yes_ , I will. Just kiss me again before I explode.”

            She starts to laugh, and he melts then and there in her arms, watching how her entire body holds joy and admiring her every inch. That laughter is smothered with a pleased sigh as his mouth meets her throat, her hands reaching up to catch his shoulders. “You’re incredible,” he mumbles against her skin. She laughs a little again, happiness radiating off her, and he just kisses every piece of skin he can find, hoping to keep that joy alive as long as possible.

            Partway through everything, he wonders if maybe he should tell her. But then he reminds himself she’s just learning; she doesn’t know exactly what she wants, and until she does he’ll let her figure things out. Right now, she doesn’t need to know he’s in love with her. He can tell her that once he knows for sure she can accept it. They have forever, anyway; there’s no reason to be impatient with her. He’s just glad, for this moment, he is with her in the most intimate way, and he has real hope that she might actually love him too. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is as bad as it gets with me.


End file.
